


..Notes..

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Random Highschool AU</p><p>Dirty jokes are made, just be warned. (Butt Jokes)</p>
    </blockquote>





	..Notes..

**Author's Note:**

> Random Highschool AU
> 
> Dirty jokes are made, just be warned. (Butt Jokes)

"Hey Sips."

"Hey Ross, finish math?" Sips opens the door to the cafeteria and we make our way over to the lunch line.

"Course mate. Unlike you I actually want to get somewhere in life."

"Oh wow. I guess someone isn't getting the honor of working for SipsCo."

I scoff, grabbing a tray as we move through the line. "Like you are going to be able to afford my service. Besides," I pause as we pay. "You have Sjin to do everything for you."

"You're just jealous you aren't as great a builder as my Sjin is." We get to the table, Sjin turning around to look at Sips.

I sit across from them, Duncan and Kim on the other end. Their heads are bent toward each other like it is everyday. "Your Sjin? I think you have it backwards, Sipsy."

I take a bite of my pizza, content with the in-lunch entertainment. "Nah, no way. You are definitely the girl in this relationship."

I laugh, washing my pizza down with some milk. "If I'm the girl, then why am I always on top?"

Milk nearly spews out my nose, Sips blushing and stuttering.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that." Trott sits down, myself not able to greet him as I can't stop laughing.

Ridgedog, the only other person we hang out with that is in our lunch, sits down on the other side of Sjin. "what did I miss? And what's wrong with Ross?"

"You don't wanna know, mate." Trott pats my back as I calm down.

"Oh, okay. Whats wrong with Sips?" He asks, still looking at Trott.

"Oh, he's just grumpy because his bum is a bit sore from lay night." I break into another fit of giggles and Trott can't help but cover his mouth, a failed attempt to hide his smile. Sips gets up with his tray and he storms out of the lunchroom.

Sjin gets up and follows him, grinning as he calls out to Sips. "Uh, okay?" Ridge looks at us confused.

The rest of lunch is rather quiet, Ridgedog and Trott talking about a science elective they are taking. when lunch ends I wave goodbye to them, stopping at my locker to grab my stuff for chemistry.

Walking with my head down I don't notice the group of guys pushing each other until one of them runs into me.

"Woah, sorry mate." I turn to the person, seeing a God standing before me.

I quickly look away, turning away as well. "S'fine." I start to turn away but am stopped by a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hey- wait a sec. We have next hour together, right?"

I think about it for a second, taking the chance to admire him. Like how his hair is a mess but somehow makes him look even more attractive...

"Uh, yea. I think so?" While I've never noticed him before, that being one of the few classes I actually have to try and pay attention in, I might have to start noticing him.

"Cool. Well, I gotta go to lunch, but see ya then!" He turns and trotts (lol) down the hall where his friends are waiting.

I watch him go, even after he turns the corner I can still see him, knowing I have fallen for this man.

I go to class, watching the minutes tick by. Finally the bell rings, Mrs. Proasheck reminding us to read chapter fifteen for Friday. Something I probably won't be doing.

I rush to my next class, briefly stopping by my locker to pick up my choice novel I have to write an essay on.

Entering the classroom I am thrilled to see him standing a few desks away from where I sit. He is talking to a few other guys, the only one I recognize being the one with the purple scarf covering the lower half of his face.

As I sit down I catch his eye and he walks over. "Hey, I never got you name."

"Oh, uh - it's Ross. Ross Hornby."

He holds a hand out and I shake it. "Alex Smith. my friends call me Smith or Smiffy." He smiles, and I can't help but smile back.

He lets go of my hand and I watch it drop to his side. "Well, see ya 'round mate."

..'~~'..

I stand in front of locker 224, the locker of Alex Smith. Not being one who is good at telling people how they feel, I went to the interweb, where Yahoo Answers suggested I leave notes in his locker signed 'Secret Admirer' that give little hints as to who I am.

This is the second note I have put in his locker, the first one saying I liked him and admired him from afar. the second one, the one I just put in his locker, said I was going to leave him little clues as to who I am. The sooner he figures it out,the bigger the prize. If he is confused about anything or thinks he has figured it out, he can leave notes in the cushion of the chair closest to the wall in the library.

The day after the second note is dropped through the random breathing holes in the locker, (seriously why are they there?!) Sjin, Sips, and I are in the library for study hall. I sit in the armchair closest to the wall, happy to find a piece of paper wedged down the side of the seat.

Sitting cross legged with my binder and worksheet in my lap, I open the crumpled paper.

_This is Alex Smith's locker, if you have the wrong one. Ready for my first clue, SA._

_~Smiffy_

A faint smile find its way into my lips, and I slide the note into my pocket. Putting the worksheet away, I take out a clean sheet of paper to write my third note.

_**I definitely have the right locker. Your first hint is this: We have two things in common. Grade and gender.** _

_**S.A.** _

Going to the library for study hall four days out of five, I find myself in the same position as the day before.

_That helps me narrow this down. Here I was thinking you were a seven year old girl. I was very wrong._

_~Smiffy_

I don't give him my next letter until the following Monday, four days (including the weekend) later.

In that time though I have started noticing him more and more in the halls. While Literature is the only class we have together, he has last hour study hall in the room across the way.

As I'm waiting for a few stragglers to leave, Sjin comes out of one of the nearby classrooms.

"Oh, hey Ross. Whatcha doin' here late?" I turn toward him, a smile on my face. I shift my backpack, sliding the note into my pocket.

"Mr. Kirin caught me on my phone. He took it away and said he would give me it back at the end of class. Told me He wouldn't be so lenient next time." I shrug.

"Oooh. Texting a secret boyfriend?" He nudges me a couple of times. "Don't worry," he says with a wink. "I won't tell."

"Haha. You're funny Sjin. What did Mrs. Madia want?" Mrs. Madia, the school art teacher, is the nicest teacher in the school. She also lets you get away with anything.

"We had to figure out how big I could build my sculpture and still have it fit in the oven. (I don't remember what they are really called) Good news, I can add a few more layers."

"What are you making? It has to be huge!" Hanging taken the class last year, I know it can be at least three feet high and still fit.

"You're gonna laugh!"

"Sjin. Last year everyone thought I made a giant white dildo. Even though it was obviously a tower." Yea, I'm still bitter about the whole thing. People laugh at it whenever they see it.

"Hehe, yea. I'm making a chili. It's actually really cool!" He must see the skeptical look on my face. "I'll show it to ya sometime."

The song Mad Love by Neon Trees starts playing and Sjin blushes. "That's Sips. He's probably wondering where I am. I gotta go, see ya Ross."

"Good luck with your chili," I call out as he turns around a corner. 'Poor kid,' I think to myself.

Looking around the empty hallway, I slide the note in his locker and walk away.

_**That wouldn't be the first time. I said we were in the same grade, chances are we have classes together. Like fifth hour. Our paths cross a couple times during the day. See you soon.** _

_**S.A.** _

The next day before going to lunch I swing by the nearly empty library. I wave to the librarian, Mrs. Minute, saying something about forgetting something here.

"Did you find it?" She asks as I leave, a scrap of paper from a certain ginger man in my pocket.

"Uh, no. I probably just left it at home." I smile at her, showing it isn't a big deal.

"Oh, well I hope you find it!" I nod, thanking her as I leave.

Somehow I manage to beat Ridge to the table, able to claim my seat next to Trott and across from Sjin.

"Hey guys, I'm having g a party Friday and if you could help set up that would be great." We all stare at him, an unspoken agreement. He looks from face to face as we all stare at him like he is crazy. "Guys?"

It is then that we all start laughing, "Did I miss something?"

"No. We just know what to do when someone asks for our help." Sips explains.

"What Sips means to say, is we would be happy to help Ridge." Sjin smiles. "And I'm sure Ross and Trott would love to help as well."

I look at Trott, raising my eyebrows. "Yea?"

He sighs, acting exasperated. "Alright. It better be a good party."

"Course. I'm throwing the party. it's going to be amazing. Seniors only thought," We all nod, the current juniors are known for being a bit on the wilder side.

We make a plan to meet outside the school by the flagpole so we can go straight to the party store.

In Chemistry we get a worksheet on the periodic table, so during work time I unfold the most recent note.

 _Hmm...so we have fifth hour together, and you have seventh_  ( **AN at my school we have seven classes not counting advisory/home room so that's how many they have as well.** )  _hour economics with Mr. Kirin. Sorry to hear. Do we know each other, S.A.?_

_~Smiffy_

"Figuring things out Ross?" I jump slightly, turning to see Mrs Proasheck standing over me.

I smile that smile only used for teachers. "Almost," I look down and point to a problem. "this one is confusing me though..."

We are in the library for Literature to work on our essays. I sit at a table not too far away from Smith and his friends, who are residing on the comfy armchairs in the corner of the library.

Halfway through class my eyes start to wander and they happen to fall on a certain Alex Smith. His hand is to the side, hidden away.

I have to put a hand over my mouth to hide the smile that comes to my lips, watch his eyes go wide, scanning the room.

I look away before he looks in my direction, smile widening when I see him scribble and shove something into the seat.

I keep working on my essay, only having to write up my conclusion when the bell rings.

I take my time packing up, hoping to be able to grab the newest note so I don't have to worry about it later. Smith lingers by the checkout desk, and I know I will have to come back for it later.

I step into math class and almost get knocked over by Mr. Strife as he runs out of the room. "Sorry Ross."

I turn and enter the room, walking over to where Trott sits. "What's up with Mr. Strife?"

"Dunno mate. Off in a hurry though," we sit there for a few seconds in silence.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom, cover for me?" Trott nods and I make my way out into the nearly empty hallway. the bell rings and the few people still in the hallway rush to their room as doors are shut.

I sneak into the library, glad to see nobody behind the desk, and really happy to find two notes instead of one.

The door is still open when I get back to class, no teacher in the room. "Hey Trott."

"Did ya fall in the toilet?"

"Nah, Sjin was taking a shit and I made him eat shit. His own shit actually."

"Poor Sjin. he gets enough shit from Sips as is. he doesn't need you giving him shit too." I nod sympathetically.

"Alright class take your seats." Mrs Madia says.

"Where did Mr. Strife go?" Someone asks.

"Uh, I don't know. Mr. Lying just came and asked if I could sit with you guys since I don't have class this hour." She shifts through some papers on his desk, looking from face to face, lighting up when she finds mine. "Oh, Ross. Can you take attendance/roll for me please? I don't think Will has a sheet just laying around."

"Yea." I stand up and do a quick head count. "Parv's not here. Uh..yea. Just Parv."

"Who?" I turn, remembering Parv isn't a fan of art.

"Alex Parvis."

"Ah, thanks. Did you guys have an assignment or something due today?" She looks at me again and I shake my head no.

"We had a test yesterday, we were supposed to start chapter three today." She looks around, trying to find something for us to do.

"Well then. do whatever you want, just keep it down. if you want to go get something from your locker make sure you get a pass."

People start moving and it gets pretty loud pretty fast. Trott comes over and we talk about this girl, Little Nommers, that Trott likes.

With a few minutes left of class Mr. Strife comes in, looking disheveled. His hair, usually slicked back, is sticking up in the back. His shirt and vest are wrinkled and look like they were quickly thrown on, the buttons not even lining up.

"Oh, hello Mr. Strife. Are you alright?" Mrs. Madia places a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, I -" Parv comes strolling in, and everyone knows why Mr. Strife left in such a hurry. Parv has a few bruises on his neck that weren't there before school when I saw him.

He walks over to where we sit, Mrs. Madia giving Mr. Strife a look that says he has a  _lot_  of explaining to do. "I would just like to remind everyone that any relationship with a teacher is strictly forbidden and if someone found out you were having sexual relations with a teacher they would be fired and the police can get involved."

A few kids snicker, Parv chilling casually in the desk next to me. I look at Trott, laugh at seeing him shake his head at Parv.

"Did you really-?" I whisper.

He throws a glance toward a blushing Mr. Strife and a trying-not -to-smile-because -that-is- unprofessional Mrs. Madia

The bell rings, and Parv winks at me. "Maybe."

He is quick to leave the class room, and I look at Trott. "Remind me why we're friends with him again?"

"Dunno mate. I really don't."

 _I don't think you're one of my friends. But you_ are _in this room with me. I will find you, S.A._

_And hey,did you hear about Ridgedog? He's having a party Friday. We should go together._

_~Smiffy_

The week speeds by, and I exchange two more notes with Smith. On Friday we go over to Ridge's house for a little bit to make sure everything looks nice, and during that time I set up my final three notes.

I am leaving little post-it notes in various places around the house, giving clues as to who I am and where the next post-it lay. If he figures it out he should offer me a drink, and I will say something weird to him before quickly leaving.

After we leave Ridgedog, Trott and I go over to his house and hang out. We head back over around eight ( **I don't know when high school parties "start" so deal with it**.).

I sit on the couch next to Trott, watching the room increasingly pack with people. The music is so loud you can feel the vibrations, causing us to yell even though we are sitting inches from each other.

Smith walks into the living room not long after we arrive, and I see his eyes scan the room, probably looking for his friends.

As the room becomes increasingly packed so do myself and Trott on the couch. We decide to get up and I follow Trott down the hall into the kitchen.

"Hey Ridge, having fun?" The music isn't half as loud in here so we don't have to yell.

"Yea, do you think we can break out the beer yet?" I look around.

"I'd say so. Party's a little dead, of you know what I mean mate." While people seem to be having fun, parties always get better when the drinking starts.

"Oh, yea. Sure. I have some stores in the garage, mind helping me bring 'em in?"

Once all the coolers are inside I make my way to the bathroom. The post-it is still where I left, and I leave slightly upset.

That immediately changes though when I bump into him leaving the bathroom. "Sorry mate."

He smiles his million dollar (euro) smile and I don't know how I make myself smile back and move away.

Going back into the kitchen to grab a beer, I find a shorter man with reddish hair challenging Duncan to see who can drink more.

I slide behind them to grab a can out of the cooler and walk back into the living room where a few people have started dancing, most others hugging the wall or couches.

A beer later and people are starting to loosen up, myself included. Sips walks by, Sjin in tow behind him. They leave, but not before Sjin winks at me, and I shudder.

"You alright mate?" I turn to find myself face to face with a grinning Smith.

I nod. "Yea. Enjoying the party?"

He looks around the room, a devious glint in his eye. "Yea, was hoping to find someone."

"Oh?" I question,trying not to seem too interested as my stomach does little flips.

"A friend, well not really a friend but - you wouldn't happen to know what I'm talking about, do you?" He looks at me sideways and I can't help but smile.

"Aren't you going to offer me a drink?" I bite my tongue, laughing at Smiths wide eyes.

"Oh, stay here. I'll be right back." he pushes through the swarm of people and I laugh.

"Or no." I quickly squirm through the crowd, not quick enough as I hear Smith yell.

I look behind me and curse, me being taller then most it isn't hard for Smith to find me. I quickly move through the crowd, pushing through to the hallway.

I can hear Smith calling out behind me, turning down an empty hallway filled with closed doors, knowing they are just a bunch of empty guest rooms.

I turn around to see how far he is behind me and am surprised to find his arms wrapping around me as I am pinned between him and a door.

"I didn't even offer you a drink." We are so close his breath tickles my cheek.

"You were too slow."

"What? I managed to catch up to you, didn't I?" I stare into his blue eyes, inches from mine.

"Only because I let you." I move my hand toward the handle and open the door.

We stumble before falling on the floor. I flip us over so I'm on top of Smith, grinning at his confused expression.

I get up quickly and sprint out of the room shutting the door behind me.

Knowing Smith will assume I ran back into the crowd, I slip into the room across the hall and quietly shut he door. My eyes scan the room, knowing there's a chance he saw the door close.

Knowing the closet is a terrible hiding spot, but having nowhere else to hide, I quickly step in and close the door so it's only open a crack.

I hear the door open, putting a hand to my mouth to keep myself from laughing as Smith calls out to me. "Mister Hornby. .I'm kinda horny." The door swings open and I yell "boo!" Jumping forward.

He stares at me, the corners of his mouth tipping up ever so slightly. "Oh, I'm so scared. Hold me?" His arms go around my waist and we are pressed together.

My arms go around his neck, and his head sips down to rest against mine.

"Funny, you don't seem horny."

He laughs.


End file.
